live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanted (2007)
Enchanted is a 2007 American musical fantasy romantic comedy film produced by Sonnenfeld and Josephson Entertainment and Walt Disney Pictures. The film was directed by Kevin Lima and was released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures on October 20, 2007 at the London Film Festival and on November 21, 2007 in the United States. The film stars: Amy Adams, Patrick Dempsey, James Marsden, Timothy Spall, Idina Menzel, Rachel Covey and Susan Sarandon. Starring *Amy Adams - Giselle *Patrick Dempsey - Robert Philip *James Marsden - Prince Edward *Timothy Spall - Nathaniel *Idina Menzel - Nancy Tremaine *Rachel Covey - Morgan Philip *and Susan Sarandon - Queen Narissa 'Cast' *narrated by Julie Andrews *Pip in Andalasia - Jeff Bennett *Pip in New York - Kevin Lima *Bluebird, Fawn, Rapunzel - Emma Rose Lima *Bunny - Teala Dunn *Troll - Fred Tatasciore *Sunglass Street Vendor - Courtney Williams *Grumpy - William Huntley *Angie - Samantha Ivers *Tess - Elizabeth Mathis *Derelict Old Man - Edmund Lyndeck *Phoebe Banks - Tonya Pinkins *Ethan Banks - Isiah Whitlock Jr. *Henry - Tibor Feldman *Sam - Jodi Benson *Arty - Matt Servitto *Sewer Crew Guy - Christopher Maggi *Clara - Muriel Kuhn *Bus Driver - Marilyn Sue Perry *Carl - John Rothman *Calypso Singer - Marlon Saunders *Katz Deli Patron - Paul Klementowicz *May - Michaela Conlin *Mary Ilene Caselotti - Cathleen Trigg *Angela - Paige O'Hara *Jerry - Danny Mastrogiorgio *Restaurant Patron - Canedy Knowles *Older Restaurant Patron - Lillian Lifflander *Fire Investigator - Matte Osian *Pregnant Woman with Kids - Judy Kuhn *Bartender - Joseph Siravo *Radio Therapist - Margaret Travolta *Band Leader - Tony Machine *Ballroom Singer - Jon McLaughlin *Ballroom Lady #1 - Helen Stenborg *Ballroom Lady #2 - Anita Keal *Receptionist - Kater Gordon *Dancers - Raymond W. Abbiw, Veronica Archul, Jonathan Arons, Simone Assboeck, Dimitre Atanasov, Judy Ayres, Kathleen Banovich, Barbara G. Barclay, Nicole Barth, Margery Beddow, Carol Bentley, Tommy Berklund, Heather Berman, Tetyana Bilych, Timothy W. Bish, Corey Bradley, Lee Van Bradley, Adrian Brian, Lou Brock, Vitalii Buza, Michelle Aguilar Camaya, Oscar Campisi, Christa Capone, Iresol Cardona, Marcus Choi, Olivia Cipolla, Angel G. Clemente, Jason Colacino, Keltie Colleen, Rachel B. Coppola, Kristine Covillo, Leonard J. Coyne, Evan Crook, John James Cunneen, Paul Daggett, Jennifer Thomas Damalas, Bill Davies, Richard Diaz, James Du Chateau, Joey Dudding, Hillary Elliott, Harvey Evans, Charles Fetta, Michael H. Fielder, Paul Frolov, Linda Gammon, Gabriela Garcia, Ingrid Gartner, Charles Goddertz, Aaron Hamilton, Jules Helm, Barbara Hendel-Coyne, Khetanya Henderson, Cynthia Henn, Seymour Hewitt, Bonnie Herbert-Diaz, Betina Hershey, Eric Hoffman, Linda Rose Iennaco, Ruthy Inchaustegui, Marc Inniss, Joan Jaffe, Sydney James, Anna Kaiser, Violetta Klimczewska, Joseph Knebel, Lauren Koch, Vicky Lambert, Jacey Lambros, Susan Lehman, Sara Lewis, Kenneth Ley, George Marcy, Michelle Marmolejo, Natalie Mavor, Angelina McCoy, Richard McMurrich, Gilberto Melesio, Marina Micalizzi, Bert Michaels, Thomasz Mielnicki, Mayumi Miguel, Nell Mooney, Shannon Moore, Eric Neumann, Michelle Officer, Lance Olds, Adesola Osakalumi, Don Percassi, Jerry Petardi, Dawn Noel Pignuola, Heather Gehring Plotkin, Donna Marie Portelli, Caity Quinn, Amir Raissi, Christina Ram, Elizabeth Ramos, Kelvin Roche, Christopher Rodrick, Raymond Rodriguez, Luis Salgado, Alys Schaefer, Anthony C. Scheppler, Barbara Schmidt, Paul J. Schmidt, Thomas Schneider, Nia-Imani E. Scriven, Carlos Sierra-Lopez, Solomon Singer, Patrick Taverna, Mic Thompson, Rafael Tillis, LaTonya D. Tolbert, Rainer Trubere, Regine Urbach, Snejana "Snow" Urbin, Robert Vance, Mayte Vicens, Vanessa Carolina Villalobos, Kim Villanueva, Dan Weltner, Isabella Zubor *On-Screen Musicians - Jeffery Watson, Rolando Morales-Matos, Iba Fitzgerald, Fatima Alonzo, Austin Applegate, Lothar Beer, Jessica Blandino, Joeann Boyd, Alex Brake, Richard Branker, Tyrone Brown, Augustin Bustamante, Leonel Cruz, Afferina English, Robert Fabien, Shandra Fallen, Raphael Gibbs, James Graseck, Pinkney Grissom, Kenneth Harry, Michael Hashim, Desmond Hill, Amelia Hoy, Ferdinand Huber, Anthony Krasinski, Renita Leonce, Alexander Mattis, Nakima McEachern, Frank Miroddi, Susan Mitchell, Ralph Nader, Sandra Park, Jose Pinto, Carlina Ramirez, Angel Ramos, Raymond Ramos, Russell Ramos, Tashawna Reid, Eganam Segbefia, Carl Slater, Harvey Thompson, Leslie Torres, Donnell Tribble, Anthony Ventura, Lisa Washington, Kevin Wright *Singing Troll - Wilbur Pauley Category:Movies Category:2007 Movies